no lo notaron
by naaaati
Summary: Estaban tan ocupados el persiguiéndola y ella golpeándolo que no notaron cuando ellos comenzaron muy lentamente a acercarse..


_Los personajes pertenecen al maestro Masashi kishimoto y fueron tomados para una historia sin fines de lucro y simple diversión._

* * *

Se supone que quienes no lo "notan" son Sakura y Naruto

**No lo notaron**

.

.

.

Estaban tan ocupados el persiguiéndola y ella golpeándolo que no notaron cuando ellos comenzaron muy lentamente a acercarse, más bien el a ella ya que le intrigaba…

Estaban tan ocupados insultándose cuando se iban a casa… que no notaron el momento en que el comenzó a tomar el mismo camino que ella porque era un "atajo" para llegar más pronto a su hogar.

Estaba tan ocupada golpeándole en la cabeza en deportes, que no se percató de que su "amor-te-persigo-hasta-la-muerte" echaba chispas por los ojos, mirando a una serie de idiotas babosos que miraban a la tímida chica hyuuga, mientras esta le ayudaba a levantarse a uno con cara de perro y le ponía una curita con una tímida sonrisa en su brazo herido, y luego levantar e irse furioso pero calmadamente del lugar… como comenzaba a hacerlo últimamente, preguntándose que diablos tenía esa chica que le molestaba tanto todo a su alrededor.

Estaba tan ocupado persiguiéndola durante el almuerzo… que no noto la ausencia de su mejor amigo y de la extraña chica tímida, que en esos instantes estaban en el patio trasero de la escuela, que era muy poco concurrido, mientras ella sacaba un almuerzo y luego otro desde su mochila de conejo, y se lo entregaba a él, que tras observarla durante todo el proceso volteó la cabeza leve pero LEVEMENTE ruborizado, porque de todos los que le habían preparado en su vida, nunca había querido recibir tanto uno, como quería recibir ese (de hecho nunca quiso recibir uno de ninguna de las chicas que le perseguían), para que luego ese tranquilizador silencio les inundara como tanto les gustaba que lo hiciera.

Estaban tan ocupados discutiendo el porqué sasuke estaba más callado y lejano que de costumbre que no notaban que era porque realmente estaba ausente ahora la mayor parte del tiempo, entrando en una sala vacía y apareciendo de repente arrastrando a la chica hyuuga dentro y besarla, para luego mirarle a los ojos y salir calmadamente de la misma sonriendo socarronamente, mientras ella moría de la pena aún ahí, con las piernas temblando y el corazón latiendo a mil por hora, O en los silenciosos corredores cuando nadie venía por ellos, para besarla una y otra vez hasta el cansancio.

Estaban tan ocupados, el jurándole amor eterno y ella comenzando a hartarse una y otra vez… que ni si quiera se dieron cuenta que cuando ellos caminaban por el pasillo, o lo hacía ella sola, y el… observándola desde más adelante con los brazos cruzados… fulminando con la mirada a cualquiera que la mirase de la forma que va más allá de lo apropiado.

o aquel día… el más caluroso del verano en que tras una guerra de agua ella empapada y con el uniforme traslucido, fue nuevamente y como siempre "salvada" por el, cuando se acercó a paso rápido y le arrojo su playera para quedar semidesnudo y luego llevarla al gimnasio e ir más allá de sus simples besos de siempre…

Estaba tan preocupada por lo estúpido que había sido el chico zorro al ir a recoger sus cosas con unos matones de otro colegio que se las robaron, que no notó el momento en que todo ese odio y repugnancia que decía tenerle… se convertía lentamente en otra cosa.

Pero el día en que ya no estuvieron ocupados, ella peleando o golpéandolo, el persiguiéndola o insinuándosele, porque ambos se dieron cuenta el amor que se tenían RECIEN… nada les impidió ver el momento en que en año nuevo y tras 5 años de estar juntos… sasuke sacaba, lentamente del bolsillo de su pantalón de tela azul… un redondo, brillante y amarillo anillo con diamantes… para entregárselo a una emocionada ojiperla que se lanzaba lentamente a sus brazos para abrazarlo y luego desmayarse.

.

.

-sakura-chan… ¿viste lo que yo?- le pregunto naruto a sakura el mismo día de los fuegos artificiales, mirando a su amigo a lo lejos, sentado en el verde césped acompañado de su ahora ex enamorada de larga cabellera azul desmayada en sus brazos, mirandola serio como siempre, pero con un extraño brillo en los ojos…

-naruto… eres de verdad un idiota- le dijo simplemente, porque ella si había estado enamorada realmente y notaba cada paso de él, y fingió no darse cuenta… para darle a su corazón la luz que tanto le faltaba…

- vamos a casa- pronunció ella… mientras que lo miraba de reojo y lentamente alzaba su mano para tomar la del rubio… que sorprendido le dio una enorme sonrisa y contestó –si, es verdad sakura-chan, pero si no hubiese sido un idiota… me hubiese dado cuenta cuando el teme "cambio" su dirección al otro lado de la ciudad para acompañar a hinata-chan a casa- dijo él, mientras caminaba mirando hacia adelante al horizonte, bien sujeto de la mano de lo que había luchado tanto por conseguir.

Pero no pudo seguir avanzando, porque ella se detuvo y le hizo mirarla… - no eres tan idiota como pareces… ¿sabes?- le dijo, y en un instante fugaz, se alzó para besarlo apasionadamente, mientras el sorprendido solo podía cerrar… lentamente los ojos.

.

.

-S-sasuke-kun, m-mira- pronuncio la ojiperla luego de recuperarse de su desmayo.

Sasuke volteó lentamente a ver como sakura besaba a naruto y luego miró hacia adelante y tomó la mano de su ahora prometida y pronunció… -ya era hora…- ella asintió y le prometió dar todo de sí para hacerlo muy felíz, mientras que el solo asentía serio como siempre.

.

Felíz y romántico a SU manera.


End file.
